This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Mycobacterium abscessus causes disease in patients with structural abnormalities of the lung, and it is an emerging pathogen in patients with cystic fibrosis. Colonization of the airways by nontuberculous mycobacteria is a harbinger of invasive lung disease. Colonization is facilitated by biofilm formation, with M. abscessus glycopeptidolipids playing an important role. M. abscessus can transition between a noninvasive, biofilm-forming, smooth colony phenotype that expresses glycopeptidolipid, and an invasive rough colony phenotype that expresses minimal amounts of glycopeptidolipid and is unable to form biofilms. The ability of this pathogen to transition between these phenotypes may have particular relevance to lung infection in cystic fibrosis patients since the altered pulmonary physiology of these patients makes them particularly susceptible to colonization by biofilm-forming bacteria.